


Matchmakers

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Professor Remus Lupin, Relationship(s), Romance, Scheming, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Heey, could I maybe request a professor remus x professor reader where maybe he saves her from something? Maybe she’s walking on the grounds and something goes to attack her or a student casts a rouge spell in the corridor? I really love your work btw!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: the golden trio plotting
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

Your history with Remus Lupin spanned years having become friends in your Second Year of Hogwarts. You had also known James, Sirius and Peter – it still hurt to think of what had been lost. Of the four Marauders, you were closest with Remus. You had connected over a shared love of books and chocolate and from there, a close and dear friendship had blossomed.

A year after your graduation you had applied for a teaching position within Hogwarts; Dumbledore remembered you fondly and the interview had been a success. You were quickly offered the job which you happily accepted.

Time swiftly passed in the corridors of the school for witchcraft and wizardry; meeting new students, saying goodbye to old. You were not ashamed to admit that you teared up a little the moment you saw Harry Potter walk into the Great Hall; the spitting image of James with Lily’s eyes. When he was sorted into Gryffindor, you knew that James and Lily were watching their son from wherever their souls had gone to.

Hogwarts was in need of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and they were in need desperately. You also knew of a man who had need of employment; Remus Lupin struggled after the deaths of James and Lily and the events that followed. However, he struggled more getting paid employment due to the discrimination laws against Werewolves. Putting two and two together, you suggested to Dumbledore of appointed Remus as the new DADA Professor. Dumbledore took your suggestion seriously, and a letter arrived a week later from Remus himself, saying that he would see you in September.

His arrival was bittersweet; the closeness between the two of you had faded somewhat despite the common letters exchanged passed between the both of you, but the sight of him helped to heal an old wound within you. Time had passed so fast since the death of James and Lily and the loss of Sirius and Peter. Almost overnight, it had been you and Remus left; people would remember James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter but not quite like how you and Remus would. His arrival at Hogwarts brought old memories back to the surfaces; ones he was more than happy to talk about on an evening. The closeness you had both experienced through your education at Hogwarts was soon rekindled.

A routine rapidly developed between you and Remus; on a morning, he would wait for you by the door to your living quarters so you both could head to breakfast together. On an evening, you saved a seat for him at the teacher’s table. It was inevitable that the students would notice and start to question the closeness. It never seemed to bother Remus; even when you raised the subject to him one evening, he simply shrugged and said that teenagers will be teenagers and they will gossip about anything.

It is on a Friday morning that Harry, Hermione and Ron witness Remus’ and yours routine up close. They’re sitting on one of the many benches before their first lesson of the day. As you and Remus walk past, they all wish you a good morning. You wish them one back before returning your attention to Remus.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” You say.

Remus nods, smiling down at you. You blush at the look on his face, he had this way of making you feel as if you were the only one there. The two of your parted ways to head to your classrooms, a quick brush of your fingers against his as a goodbye for now.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were now invested in what they were seeing. They had never thought of their teachers to have a personal life; they simply thought that they lived and worked in the castle and that was that. Now that they saw this, they couldn’t help but be intrigued.

“I never realised just how close Professor Lupin and Professor (Y/L/N) were.” Harry states.

Hermione hits Harry on the shoulder, “Don’t be so clueless! They totally fancy each other! It’s obvious.”

Harry rubs at his shoulder, glaring at Hermione, “How?”

Hermione shakes her head at him, “Look at them. Her touches lingered longer than they should have and look at how he smiled at her. It was like she was the only one there.”

Ron frowns, “How have you seen all of this?”

Hermione sighs, “Honestly. You’re both so clueless. I’m telling you know, they’re both in love with each other. I doubt they’ve told one another either. Oh! It’s so exciting!”

Ron looks at Hermione as if she’s grown another head. She grins widely at both the boys, “We have to get them together!”

Ron shakes his head, “No, nope. I do not want to get involved in a romantic plot between teachers. Not my thing.”

Harry nods his head, agreeing with everything Ron says. Hermione frowns at both of them, “We could be helping out our two favourite professors!”

Ron looks at Harry, “She isn’t going to drop this until we agree.”

Harry nods, “I know.”

Ron sighs, “Okay, we’ll do this, but that’s it. No more teacher romance, it’s gross.”

Luckily for Ron, Hermione explains that the plan could be put into action fairly fast. They had your class before break – the perfect opportunity, Hermione illuminates, plenty of time before their next lesson to ask you some questions.

Harry, Hermione and Ron corner you after their lesson the same day, “How do you know Professor Lupin so well?”

“I was at school with him,” You turned your eyes to Harry, “I was friends with him and your father, Harry. I knew both of your parents.”

It was almost immediate, the change in Harry. “You were?”

You smiled sadly, “I was. James used to make sure that I ate when it came to exams because he knew that I would spend more time in the library instead of eating or sleeping.”

Hermione interjected, “So you knew Sirius Black as well?”

You frowned at the mention of the Marauder you thought you had known, “I did. Or at least, I thought I did. Anyway, what does this have to do with anything?”

“We’ve seen you and Professor Lupin together. We thought there was more to your relationship.”

“We are friends, nothing more. I don’t see how that is an appropriate topic for students.”

The trio had the decency to blush at this. Ron, however, gained his confidence back quicker than both Harry and Hermione, “We aren’t blind, Professor. Both you and Lupin have a thing for each other. It’s sickening actually, it’s put me off my breakfast more than once.”

You frown at the Weasley, “Thank you for your assessment, Ronald. I can assure there is nothing between me and Professor Lupin other than a long friendship.”

“But you wish there was.” Harry states.

“Again, I don’t think this is an appropriate topic. And look, it’s time for next period, off you go you three and please try to stay out of other teacher’s personal lives.”

“It’s okay Professor, we won’t tell Professor Lupin you like him.” Ron promises as he leaves your classroom.

You shake your head in disbelief as the trio leave. You never realised that your feelings for Remus were obvious; so obvious that even the students had picked up on them. You and Remus had quickly confessed to the other than you harboured romantic feelings for the other. Your relationship came naturally after that; the both of you agreeing to keep your relationship a secret from the students, but not the teachers.

You shake your head again, heading to your living quarters. There was a pile of exam papers that needed to be marked which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the day. All teachers are Hogwarts dreaded exam time just as much as the students; despite being the one to set the questions, it never made marking any easier.

Opening the door to your living quarters, it was a nice surprise to see Remus already there sitting on the couch, marking Fourth Year homework. You press a kiss to his head before heading to the kitchen to make yourself a coffee knowing that the caffeine would be needed to get through the next few hours of marking.

“Kettle’s just boiled, my love.” Remus shouts to you.

You bite your lip at the use of the pet name. You were certain it was your favourite despite the myriad of others he used. “Thank you, darling. Do you want a drink?”

“I’d love a tea.”

“One tea coming up!”

Heading back to the couch, a drink in each hand, you hand Remus his before taking a sip of yours. You sigh happily and lean back into the couch; Remus places a hand on your thigh and rubs comforting circles there.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” You ask, the clock had barely struck eleven, but you had finished with your lessons for today. You appreciated it when days were light with teaching, so you get ahead on any organisation – or have a nap, which is exactly what you wanted to do.

“I’m teaching last period, but free until then. I wanted to get ahead on some marking, you don’t mind that I came up here, do you?”

You lean forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips, “I don’t mind at all.”

He pulls you in for another kiss, and another kiss, and another kiss. You start to see where this is going, and pull away completely, “Remus, we have so much marking to do.”

He sighs, “I know. What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

You point to the large pile of exam papers, “I’m marking those and then I’m going to sleep.”

Remus hums, “I like the sound of that. Other than the last bit, can I ask a favour, darling?”

“Of course.”

“Would you help me in my last lesson today. It’s Third Year, dark creature.”

You nod, “Sure, I’ll help you.”

You start to chuckle as you think back to the conversation you had earlier with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

“What’s so funny?” Remus asks, smiling already.

“Some of the students are on to us.”

Remus arches an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

You nod, “I was approached by Harry, Hermione and Ron not even half an hour ago asking whether I had feelings for you.”

Remus laughs. That sound has quickly become your favourite in the months of your relationship. “I bet that was an interesting conversation.”

“It was. I can’t get over just how much he looks like James and Lily, Remus.”

Remus’ hand returns to your thigh, rubbing gently, “I know exactly what you mean. He’s a perfect combination of the both of them.”

The rest of the time before Remus’ lesson was spent working through the pile of exam papers. OWLs were a marker for students for which subjects to take to NEWTs – from the looks of it, you could have pretty full classes from Sixth Year with the amount of effort placed into the exam papers.

Remus rubs his eyes around ten minutes before the start of his lesson. The aftermath of the full moon two weeks before was still affecting him, but you knew he was working through it and you would help in any way you could.

Standing, you grab Remus’ hand and pull him up. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, you utter, “Let’s go see you in action, Professor Lupin.”

He grins widely, he adores his job. He adores it because he loves teaching, but also because it brought him to you.

Entering the classroom, you can’t help but notice Hermione whisper to Harry about your presence in the classroom.

“Afternoon class. I know last lesson of the day, but let’s power through shall we?” Remus claps his hands together, calling attention from the class, “Today’s lesson will focus on Red Caps; our lesson today will focus solely on the description of the Red Cap

“Sir?” Hermione’s hand in the air.

“Yes, Miss Granger?”

“Why is Professor (Y/L/N) here if we are simply describing features and threats of a Red Cap?”

“Red Caps are nasty creatures. They are known only to dwell where blood has been spilt and will lure Muggles to their death before dipping their cap in their blood hence the name Red Cap. I’ve invited Professor (Y/L/N) as a precaution.”

Hermione seems satisfied with the answer because they are no follow up questions. Remus throws a smile in your direction before heading into the back room to grab the Red Cap. He returns a moment later with a Red Cap in a cage.

“As distressing as it looks, the Red Cap will be released into the Forbidden Forest after this lesson. He won’t come into any harm here. Any questions on your tasks for today? None? Okay, feel free to come to the front and take some notes on the physicality of the Red Cap before consulting pages 66-70 of your textbook on the threats a Red Cap can pose to Muggles and Wizards.”

The class seem hesitant to move. You shift so you stand on the other side of the Red Cap.

“Both professors are here, you are safe to come up and look.” Remus reassures.

Harry stands first, bringing his notebook and quill with him. Slowly, the class start to follow. They’re quickly engaged with the task, conversations happening about what they can see.

You and Remus take a step back, keeping an eye on the class at all times. Hermione nudges Ron as she notices the closeness between the two of you; Ron rolls his eyes at her before asking Harry what he’s written so far.

Hermione pulls Harry and Ron to one side, whispering an idea to them. Neither of the boys looked entirely convinced, but they soon start to nod as Hermione continues to explain her plan.

They join the rest of the class. Hermione edges towards the caged Red Cap; it fixes her with a look and for a moment, she doesn’t want to go through with her plan. She discreetly pulls her wand from her robes and whispers the unlocking charm. The locks on the cage and on the Red Cap’s feet unlock – a testament to her power.

You and Remus realise what she has done too late. The Red Cap bursts free from its cage and all hell breaks loose. Students start running for the door. Remus shouts for calm, some students listen but remain close to the door in case of the need for a quick exit.

You try to wrangle the Red Cap back into its cage; an idea it does not appreciate because it quickly leaps for you, not giving you any chance to defend yourself magically. Hysteria starts up again at the sight of a Professor fighting with a Red Cap.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Remus shouts.

The Red Cap above you freezes entirely; petrified from Remus’ spell. Remus turns to the class, “After all of that, I think class can be dismissed. Grab your things, students. Harry, Hermione, Ron, please wait a moment.”

The colour drains from the faces of the trio. They didn’t expect for it to go this bad; they didn’t think it would try to hurt you seriously. All they wanted was for Remus to save the creature and you would hopefully confess your feelings for him since you had seen him in a saviour’s light. All three dreaded what was to come next.

Wiping your clothes down, you try to keep your temper in check. You can hear Remus dismissing the rest of the class other than Harry, Hermione and Ron. All three look as if they would rather be anywhere than here.

Remus comes straight to you the minute the final student has left the classroom, “Are you okay?”

You nod, not entirely trusting your voice. He turns towards the trio.

“Who thought of this idea?” Remus asks, calmly.

“We had to take matters into our own hands, you both were so clueless!” Ron cries.

“We got tired of waiting for you both to confess.” Hermione says.

“Confess what?” Remus asks.

“Your feelings for each other!” Ron shouts, “It is so obvious; the whole school already thinks you’re in a relationship.”

Remus looks shocked at the outburst.

“None of this was acceptable behaviour. I hope you are all aware of this. I will be taking 30 points from Gryffindor because of this and you will have an hour’s detention with me every evening next week so make sure your diaries are free.” You state.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t realise that things would get so out of hand.” Harry apologises.

Remus sighs, “Your intentions were good, but your actions were dangerous.”

“We know.” All three say.

“We are really sorry, Professors.” Hermione whispers.

“That’s all for now, head back to the dormitory. Go straight there, no detours please.” You say, dismissing the three students. They grab their belongings quickly, leaving the classroom just as fast.

You sit down at one of the desks, putting your head into your hands. Remus perches on the edge of the desk, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“I can’t believe they did that just for us to confess.” He whispers.

You groan into your hands, “They’re exactly like we were when we were here.”

Remus laughs, “I think they could be worse.”

You pull your hands away from your face, “James and Lily would be so proud of Harry.”

Remus’ hands rubs your shoulder, “They really would.”

You place your hand over his, “I miss them, Remus.”

“I do too.”

“I feel awful for being so harsh, but what they did was not acceptable.”

“All for us to confess.” He says, his hand squeezing your shoulder reassuringly.

“I wonder what they’ll do when they realise that we’ve been in a relationship for three months now.”

Remus laughs, loud and long. He claps his hands together, “That will be a sight to see.”

“Should we tell them?”

A glimmer of mischief lights up in Remus’ eyes, he was one of the original Marauders; the famous mischief makers of Hogwarts. “No, let’s not.”

You chuckle, standing up. Remus pulls you to stand between his legs he places a finger under your chin before he kisses you.

Harry definitely inherited his mischievous streak from his father, but what Hogwarts never truly knew that behind the majority of the pranks played by the Marauders, it was Remus who had planned and instigated them.

You wrap your arms around his neck, whispering to his mouth, “Thank you for saving me.”

“Always, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
